Five short Seddie drabbles
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Okay: Freddie, I'd go in every corner of the world for you " " But the world is round " " That's the point " Seddie Friendship, with some hints of more. Mostly dialogue. R&R :D


**Heeeey, awesome Seddiers! What's up?**

**Are you excited for iOMG? I bet so XD**

**Anyways, that's just a little thing I wrote... Seddie friendship, with hints of more... Mostly dialogue...**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

**PS. Basically, most of the things I wrote happened to mee and my best friends... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY: BANANAS<strong>

**DURING CLASSES**

" Frednerd? "

" Yeah? "

" Don't you ever think about teachers dressed up like bananas? "

" Dressed up like... wait, what? I'm trying to take notes, Sam! "

" Come on, don't you ever think of it? "

" No, I do not, leave me alone! "

" Imagine miss Briggs...all yellow, and sharped like a banana, writing at the blackboard... come on... think of it... "

" Sam, stop it! "

" I know you're trying not to laugh, Freddie... "

" I... I am not. I'm fine! Leave me alone! "

" Laugh, Freddie, laugh... think about miss Briggs dressed up like a banana... "

" Sam, stop it... "

" But you don't want me to stop, do you? "

" You know, it sounds dirty, the way you said it... "

" Oh, Fredweiner thinking about _grown-up stuff!_ "

" I _am_ a grown up "

" In your dreams "

" Or maybe in _yours_ "

" So you're saying I'm the dirty one? "

" Basically, yes "

" Bananas, bananas, ba – na – naaaaaaaaas... "

" S-S-Sam, stop it! "

" Okay, that doesn't make you laugh? Then, think about miss Briggs _and_ Mr Howard dressed up like bananas, making out on a desk and- "

Freddie couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" Detention, Mr Benson! "

" I hate you "

" I know you do "

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TUESDAY: MISSING**

" I really can't believe they changed us places in class "

" I know, right? That's the _most stupidest_ thing I've ever heard "

" You don't say _the most stupidest_. You say 'the most stupid' or 'the stupidest' "

" Well, you are the _most stupidest_ guy on the planet "

" Sam, I'm serious "

" So am I "

" Anyway, it's all your fault they changed us places! "

" My fault? "

" Yeah! If you wouldn't have kept throwing me pieces of paper during the lessons, we would have been in the same places by now! Why do you always have to bother me? "

" I can't help it! You're just so damn dorkable that I _have_ to bother you! "

" … "

" Admit you'll miss me "

" Yeah, sure "

" I'm serious "

" I won't miss you! Why should I? I'll _finally_ be able to take good notes without you freaking me out! "

" You'll get bored really soon without me, you know that? "

" Maybe I like being bored "

" That's why you're a dork "

" Sa-am! "

" Freddie! "

" … "

" … "

" Well, will you miss me? "

" Yeah "

" Really? "

" Don't feel flattered, it's just because I don't know who I'll copy the homework from "

" You'll hit me if I say you're the _most stupides_t girl on the planet, won't you? "

" I sure will "

" I'll shut up, then "

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**WEDENSDAY: DISCOVERIES**

**CARLY'S APPARTMENT**

" Hola, chicas! "

" Yo, Freddork! "

" Sam , why don't you stop calling me names? It bothers me! "

" That's _why_ I do it "

" It's incredible how you make me hate you! "

" It's incredible girls kissed you and remained alive! "

" _You_ are one of that girls! "

" Yeah, lucky me! "

Carly giggled.

" What? "

" You know what I read on a magazine yesterday? "

" A way to make your bellybutton talk to you? "

" No "

" What a shame "

" Yeah… Anyway, I read this article about hate and love. Basically, as far as I understood, some of the nervous circuits in the brain that product hate are actually the same ones used to produce the feeling of love! It made me think of you! Isn't this cute? "

That sentence was enough to not make Sam and Freddie argue for an entire week.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**THURSDAY: CARING**

" You care about me, Sam, just admit it "

" I do not! "

" Yes, you do! "

" Do not! "

" Do too! "

" Do not! "

" Then why did you give a wedgie to those boys who were bullying me? "

" Because bullying you is _my_ job, duh! "

" Sam, that is caring "

" It is not! "

" Yes, it is! "

" Dude, do we have to start all over again? "

" No, if you admit you care about me "

" Okay: Freddie, I'd go in every corner of the world for you "

" But the world is _round_ "

" That's the point "

" Sa-am! "

" Fred-die! "

" Admit you care about me! "

" Why should I? Would that make you happy? "

" Very much, yeah "

" Then I'm not telling you "

" … "

" … "

" What if I give you some bacon? "

" Bolivian bacon? "

" Yep "

" Then I wouldn't only _care_ about you, I'd _love_ you "

He really had to brought her food more often, if those were the results.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**FRIDAY: RAIN**

**OUTSIDE SCHOOL**

" Sam, it's raining, are you sure you don't wanna a ride home? "

" And being in the car with you and your crazy mother? I prefer getting soaking wet in the rain "

" Sam! "

" Seriously, Fredduccini, a bit of rain is not gonna kill me! "

" Just call me as soon as you get home, so I'll know you're fine "

" Not gonna "

" I'm gonna call you then "

" I'm gonna turn off the phone "

" I'm _not_ gonna call you then "

" I'm still gonna turn off the phone! "

" You're impossible! What if I have to call you because I'm dying and I need your help? "

" It's not important, you'll tell me another time "

" Sam, if I die, how can I _tell you another time_? "

" Details "

Anyway, she left her mobile on all the afternoon in case he needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it... review and make me happy! :D<strong>


End file.
